Episode 29 of 33: Fear
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: “I don’t *want* to go home because they might be angry at me for running away.”


**A/N: Unbeta'd again, I'll replace it a.s.a.p!**

_This fic picks up right after episode 28; Danielle has fled away from the restaurant after witnessing something upsetting to her._

_Danielle VO: "After seeing Rayanne kiss Brian, I couldn't __take it anymore. Nobody cares for me; they keep saying I'm like, too young, or they just ignore me. It's always about Angela; she gets to do *everything*, even when she's a big pain in the you-know-what anyway. When is *my* life finally going to start; when will they stop treating me like a kid and allow me to do all the stuff Angela's doing? _

"_And why does Rayanne Graff have to be so mean? I know what she did to my sister even if nobody told me, because I read it in Angela's diary one day. Rayanne had sex with Jordan Catalano! I like, totally understand why Angela was mad at her. And now Rayanne comes along and steals away the one boy I like. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!"_

[Outside the restaurant, Saturday evening]

After a while Danielle's sadness starts to subside and her legs are becoming tired of running. Suddenly realising she doesn't know where she is, she looks around. Her eyes take in the environment, trying to find some point she might recognize. It must be getting very late already, because it's almost totally dark outside.

Out of nowhere a man walks up to her, eyeing her closely. "Hey there, little girl, are you lost?"

_Danielle__ VO: "My mother taught me *never ever* to talk to strangers, and most certainly not to go anywhere with them; no matter what they promise you."_

"I'm not lost! My dad is right over there, waiting for me!" Pointing ahead, she's trying to bluff her way out. Even if she is lost and all alone, in need of someone to rescue her, she has a feeling not to trust this man.

As fast as her little legs can carry her, she makes a run for it; her heart pounding in her chest with fear. After a while she turns her head to see if the man has followed her. In the distance she can still see his silhouette, unmoved. Relieved she sighs and slows down her pace to a normal one.

The chilly air wraps itself around her like a cold blanket, making her shiver. In an attempt to get warm she rubs her arms; regretting the running-away already. Her eyes scan the place to find a sheltered spot to rest for a while; the cold concrete floor near a dumpster is where she allows herself to catch her breath.

Missing her dad, her mom, and even her sister, she starts sobbing again. She feels immensely cold and scared; all the shadows look like monsters and ghosts and every little sound startles her. Her eyes keep glancing back to where she last saw the man, making sure he's not coming to get her or anything. She curls up against the freezing cold dumpster. Wondering what to do, she stares around.

In the distance her eyes can make out a spooky looking, almost empty parking space. A big, red American car is sticking out against the grey, concrete backdrop of the otherwise abandoned parking space. Its intense red colour and identifiable shape are ill-lit by the dull, flickering light of a street lamp; Danielle recognizes her salvation in a heart-beat. Relieved she gets up and runs towards the car; ignoring the frightening sounds and sights around her by closing her eyes (only blinking once in a while) and pressing her hands against her ears.

Getting closer to the car, she recognizes Angela and Jordan standing next to it; talking to each other.

_Danielle VO: "I__'ve never been this relieved to see my sister! It's like, really scary to be out here alone. I wonder if mom and dad have even noticed I've gone missing; they're probably too busy entertaining their guests to know I'm gone."_

Careful not to be discovered by Angela or Jordan, Danielle sneaks up to the car; since they only have eyes for each other, that's quite easy to do. She opens the backdoor to Jordan's car softly and hides on the floor, between the backseat and the front-seat; quiet as a mouse. She wraps her arms around her legs and remains as tiny as possible; and despite her uncomfortable pose she has never felt happier to be somewhere safe, familiar, warm and dry.

[Inside the restaurant, Saturday evening]

Despite Angela's warning to stay out of there, Sharon has reached the back of the restaurant. Angela made no sense at all, apologizing to Sharon when she stormed out. Shortly after Angela burst through the restaurant Jordan and Brian flew after her. Sharon's curiosity got the best of her and she walks into the back anyway; finding her dad and Graham talking to each other secretly.

When Sharon appears, Graham walks back into the restaurant again, leaving Andy and his daughter alone to talk.

"What's up, daddy?" Sharon's voice sounds innocent; her eyes display her ignorance.

"You tell me, Sharon. It seems Brian discovered something rather upsetting about you," Andy remains calm despite the mixed emotions raging through his body.

"Brian knows something about me? He can't like, know, because I never told him anything. He must be like, guessing." Sharon's cheeks demonstrate a bright and vibrant red.

"It seems Brian found some forms in Angela's bag…" Andy cocks his eyebrow.

Sharon's mind is all over the place; should she lie to her dad and tell him the forms are Angela's instead of hers? But what if Angela already told him the truth, and that's why-- [The truth hits her] That's why Angela told her she was sorry…

Sharon looks up to her dad, her eyes begging for forgiveness. "Daddy, I didn't know what to do… I mean, I was afraid to like, tell you or mom. Afraid you'd judge me…"

"Sharon, this is very serious, do you realise that? I know it must be hard on you to entrust us with sex-related problems, but we're your *parents*. We love you, no matter what. We're here for you, no matter what the problem is."

"Dad, I know what I did was like, very wrong. I didn't want to let you guys down, you know? Me and Kyle, well, we sorta kept seeing each other after we broke up, you know…" Sharon's cheeks flush. "And then one night, we forgot to--, you know…"

"And next thing I know, my period didn't come; so I was like, totally freaking out, thinking that having it removed was like, my only option." Looking up at her dad again, Sharon hopes he understands what she's trying to say. It's so embarrassing to talk to your father about sex.

"I still wish you would have come to us with this. We could have talked things over and explored all your options, before you made a life-altering decision that you may very well regret for the rest of your life…"

"I know, I know, but I didn't do it, I mean, I'm not still pregnant or anything, I just got my period after all."

"Oh, honey, I'm relieved you didn't have to go through with it, believe me." Andy's words are drenched with relief. "But I still wish you would have confided in us."

Sharon gives her dad a hug, and mumbles softly, "How come you're not mad at me?"

"I already suspected you were having sex; it just *showed* in the way you and Kyle behaved."

Andy backs out of their embrace and looks Sharon in the eye before he continues, "After surviving my heart attach, I realised life is too short to have regrets. You should enjoy it, because you never know when it's gonna be over. Getting all worked up about your problems is such a waste of time, you know? I don't want to judge you; I want to support you, because you and your mom are the most important things in my life."

"Thank you so much, daddy. I love you, you know that?" Tears of joy fill up Sharon eyes. In a way it feels great to have her secret out in the open; even if she's sure that her mother will have a few things to say about it as well. She's grateful to her dad anyway.

[Outside, next to Jordan's car, Saturday evening]

"You want me to like, take you home?" Underneath her jacket, sheltered from the cold, Jordan's hands are wrapped around Angela's waist.

"No, I can't go back home, not tonight. I can't face my mother, not yet anyway. You have no idea how mad she will be at me!"

Angela gives Jordan a sceptical stare; doesn't he understand she may as well *never* go back home again? She will probably be grounded for like, the rest of her life anyway.

"Let my mom blow off some steam first; I'll face her tomorrow, I guess…" A lock of red hair is flicked behind Angela's ear.

"So, where do you like, wanna go then?"

"Your place, maybe?" A warm feeling sours through Angela's body at the thought of another night alone with Jordan Catalano.

"I'm umm… My dad, he…" Jordan's eyes look away shifty; he lets go of Angela and leans against his car. He searches his pockets for a cigarette and a lighter.

"We can like, sneak in, can't we?" Angela tries to persuade Jordan; it's truly the only option she sees right now, honestly.

Jordan lights up a cigarette and draws a smoke from it, inhaling deeply. Streamers of smoke come blowing out his nose again. "I can't promise you, like, anything…" He looks around nervously, avoiding eye-contact with Angela at all cost.

"Are you still afraid of him, Jordan?" Angela wishes she never put him in this position. "I wouldn't ask you to do this, if I, like, knew where else to go, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…" Jordan's lips are smiling faintly; his eyes meet hers, displaying his inner struggle. Deeply, he inhales from his cigarette once more, exhaling small circles of smoke.

"Get in; I'll try to…" Not finishing his sentence, Jordan holds the door open to Angela; she hops in and slides down on the cold leather seat.

Inhaling from his cigarette once more, Jordan walks over to his side of the car. He flicks the stub away and lowers himself onto the comfy, but chilly seat. Without looking at Angela he starts the car and drives off; his hands displaying the slightest tremble.

[Outside of the restaurant, Saturday evening]

In a nearby alley Brian and Rayanne continue their make-out session. The cold doesn't seem to harm either of them and the scarcely lit alley only contributes to the secrecy of their rendezvous.

Rayanne's closeness makes Brian's senses work overtime. Her scent is enchanting, like she's luring him into a dangerous world filled with wild promises. Her eyes are like deep, dark pools of pure lust; beckoning him to take a plunge into its treacherous depths. Her lips both promise a velvety lushness, as well as a sensual sleekness.

In between kisses Brian mumbles at Rayanne's lips, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but *why* are you doing this?"

Unlocking her lips from Brian's, Rayanne fixes her eyes onto his. "Dunno, don't care." Grabbing hold of Brian's collar, she leans in to kiss him again.

"I mean, is this like a one-time-thing? Will you be like, ignoring me again, when this is over?" He has no desire to become her charity-case or some substitute for god-knows-who.

"Krakow; could you like, *stop* analyzing everything in your life, and go with the flow for like, *once*?" Rayanne eyes him disbelieving. Why does everything have to be like an equation to him? Is it like, not *real*, unless it can be expressed in numbers?

"I'm not the go-with-the-flow-type, and you know it. I want to know--"

"Ugh! You know, unlike you, I *am* that type, and I like, don't know what this is about, but I don't care either! Can't you just like, *enjoy* the moment or something?" Rayanne eyes him irritated. What is the matter with him? Isn't she like, attractive enough to him?

Brian thinks about Rayanne's words, and recollects the conversation he had with Angela's dad. He *should* take this moment as it comes, and not think about tomorrow. Who cares if Rayanne will ignore him or not?

"So, you're not supposed to meet some other guy in a café?"

"You're a fool, you know that, Krakow?" Shaking her head with disbelief, Rayanne pulls Brian near her face by his collar. "I'm here, aren't I? I'm like, ready, I'm willing, and you like, keep thinking about like, what will happen next…"

"You're right, I don't care. What will happen next, I mean. Going with the flow now; new and improved Brian, at your service." Grinning at her, Brian's eyes wander down sneakily to eye her fingers, still clutching his collar.

Catching his stare at her fingers, Rayanne hastily releases her grip on his collar. Confused, she looks around. "I don't know like, what to do anymore."

"You know, just go with the flow…No strings attached ofcourse." Quickly, Brian wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her body tightly against his. Rayanne just made him confident enough to take the next step. He feels like the most confident man in the world. Well, in *his* world at least.

Taken by surprise by Brian's decisiveness and boldness, Rayanne's eyes give away her shock; for a brief moment she's actually stumped for words. "Bite me," is her response; nothing wrong with playing a little hard to get once in while.

For a moment Brian seems to be confused by her response. Is she like, serious now? With great curiosity he studies her expression; her eyes tell him something entirely different than her words just did. In a hungry kiss, he presses his lips against Rayanne's, instantly met by her eager lips. Their tongues start to tease, taste and explore the undiscovered wetness of each others hot mouths.

[In the back of Jordan's car, Saturday evening]

The car has come to a halt again; this time Angela and Jordan are getting out. Still holding her breath, Danielle waits for a while. Slowly, she pulls herself up by clinging to the front seat's neck rest, carefully looking around if Jordan and Angela have disappeared from sight.

_Danielle VO: "I guess__ Jordan parked his car at his place now. Angela is staying here tonight; I heard her tell Jordan she's like, afraid to go home right now. It sounded like Jordan was kinda afraid to take her home too. I'd like to know why, because I *think* they had sex already, so that can't be it. Angela must have like, hidden her diary somewhere else, because I can't find it anymore."_

Making sure there's no one around anymore, Danielle hops onto the backseat. On it, she finds a blanket and pulls it towards her, covering up her rapidly cooling and shivering body. Lying down, she curls herself up. Looking up through the window, she's barely able to see a few stars, high up in the pitch-black sky. Startling her at times, she tries to ignore the unfamiliar sounds surrounding her by closing her eyes. Feeling alone and scared, she starts sobbing again, quietly.

_Danielle VO: "__I think staying in Jordan's car tonight is the best thing to do. I don't want to go in there with Angela and Jordan, because I'm sure Angela will take me home if I come walking through that door and I don't *want* to go home because they might be angry at me for running away. If they have even noticed I'm not there…"_

[At the restaurant, Saturday evening]

"Bye now, thanks for dropping by! Drive safely!" After greeting the last couple of guests on their way out, Graham closes the door.

Clearing the tables, Rickie puts the dishes in a bin and throws away the plastic cups. He's singing, seemingly enjoying the tasks he took upon himself. Anything that will help get his mind of Mr Katimski for a while is good.

"Well, our evening was a big hit, if I may say so!" Beaming with pride, Hallie cuddles up to Neill.

"Well, the *restaurant*-part was a hit, I agree; some other parts needed some work, perhaps…" Graham frowns his face.

Slightly disgruntled, Patty looks at her husband. "Oh, you mean the fact that Angela stormed out; embarrassing her parents yet again by thinking only about her own feelings? What was that all about? And why did Jordan and Brian run after her? Did they have a fight of some sort?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a fight." Smirking mischievously; Graham's eyes seek out his brother's.

"What do you mean? Graham, what happened over there?"

Getting hold of Patty's arm, Graham whisks her away from Neill and Hallie. "We'll be right back, you two." Winking at them, he whispers at Patty, "I'm not sure I should tell you this, Patty. It didn't just involve Angela, you see. Sharon was being rather, umm, exposed, so to say."

"Could you stop talking in riddles Graham, and tell me what happened! I have a right to now!"

"First, promise me that you will remain calm when I tell you."

"I promise," Patty sighs. "Just tell me, I'm a grown woman, I can handle it; I'm sure."

"It seems that Brian had found some rather disturbing forms in Angela's backpack."

"Cut to the chase, Graham…"

"Yes Chase, I'll cut to the chase…" Smirking at her, Graham tries to postpone the inevitable. Reluctantly, he continues, "The forms weren't Angela's, before you start freaking out. They *could* have been, but they weren't…"

"Could you please just tell me what kind of forms they were, Graham?!"

"Abortion forms…" Eyeing his dumbstruck wife, Graham awaits a feisty response.

Staring ahead, Patty's lips form words they don't pronounce. "Abortion forms? But you're absolutely positive they weren't Angela's? And what do you mean, they *could* have been hers? Did she and Jordan--" Her mouth falls open with surprise.

"Yes Patty; our eldest daughter had sex, with Jordan Catalano. She's not a little girl anymore, I guess." Leaning against a cupboard, Graham's fingers rub his neck.

"Well, it was about to happen anyway, I guess… But, the papers, whose were they then?"

"Sharon's."

"Sharon's?" Yet again, Patty's mouth falls open. She never thought Sharon was the kind of girl to… She never even thought Sharon was the kind of girl to have sex before her marriage! A shred of the conversation she had with Camille protrudes her brain; this totally explains Sharon's changed behaviour of the last few weeks.

"Angela walked out angrily, as you witnessed; and Jordan followed her outside. He must have taken her home or something." Knowing she needed some time to cool off, Graham didn't go after Angela. And even if Jordan Catalano *did* lure his daughter into his bed; he knows she's safe around him, he'll protect her from harm.

"Well, I guess so. Or, he's just taken her somewhere else, to have sex in his car, again…" Patty retorts sarcastically. "Now that's a comforting thought…"

"Who knows…? There's nothing we can do about it now, can we? Speaking of young and innocent daughters; have you seen Danielle around?" Suddenly wondering about his youngest daughter's whereabouts; Graham's eyes search the place.

"Actually, I haven't seen much of her all evening. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." As Patty walks through the restaurant trying to find Danielle, her mind is still with Angela, Jordan and Sharon.

"Danielle! Danielle? Where are you, honey?" Patty is searching the restaurant from top to bottom, Graham does the same thing.

Walking into the front again; they ask Hallie, Neill and Rickie if they have seen Danielle at all. They all deny having seen Danielle around. Patty and Graham are starting to get worried; what if someone has taken her away and they didn't even notice? What if she ran away and is lost now? The panic starts to sink in and rings through in their voices, sounding desperate, as they call out Danielle's name in vain.

Everybody helps to search Danielle; every inch of the restaurant is being turned out. Even the surroundings are being searched, until a few blocks around the restaurant. After searching for Danielle for over an hour; they sit down inside, taken aback.

"What can we do? Should we go the police? Should we go over to her friends' houses? What would *she* do, where would she go?" Patty's thoughts tumble from her head to her lips.

"Let's stay calm, try to focus; maybe she went home already?" Rickie speaks his mind out loud.

"How?" Patty looks at Rickie angrily.

"I don't know, like maybe with Angela and Jordan, or maybe Brian or Sharon took her?" Rickie is trying to think what Danielle would do.

"Okay, maybe one of us should go home and check; while someone else stays here, in case she shows up again. And in the meantime, I think we should go to the police as well." Despite her fear, Patty seems to be able to organize her thoughts.

Graham gets up. "Patty, we're gonna go home and check. Rickie, you can come with us. If they're not at home, we'll let *you* stay at home in case the phone rings or anything. Hallie and Neill, I sincerely hope you two want to stay here, in case she returns?"

Vigorously, Hallie and Neill bob their heads up and down. Hallie answers, "Ofcourse, we'll stay put, don't worry. Ring us, if you have any news, okay?"

"Yeah, we will. Thanks," Graham holds the door open to his wife and Rickie and they head back home, hoping for the best.

[Inside Jordan's house, Saturday night]

The TV is on in the living room; a dark-haired skinny-looking man, dressed in a filthy white shirt and old worn-down jeans, is lying on the couch. Empty beer cans surround him and spread a disgustingly intense smell. Holding hands, Jordan and Angela try to sneak past the man on the couch.

Suddenly, the man asks, "Jordan, is that you?"

Freezing to the spot, Jordan answers submissively, "Yeah dad."

"Get me another beer, will ya?" Jordan's father doesn't bother turning around to look at his son.

"Dad, I umm, like, brought someone with me…" Jordan's voice hesitates, afraid of the consequences the words on his lips might have.

To show her support, Angela squeezes Jordan's hand.

As far as possible without moving his body, Jordan's father turns his head around. It's like his butt has been glued to the couch or something. He squints his eyes to look at Angela. "Oh, I see… Well, suit yourself."

Angela can't believe that *that* man is Jordan Catalano's father. Jordan obviously didn't get his looks from him, as well as his manners. Her mouth practically falls open at the lack of interest this man is showing towards his son. There's clearly no point in introducing herself to him; he doesn't care if she's a girl or a *sheep* for that matter.

Turning his head towards the TV again, Jordan's father takes another sip from his beer. "Jordan?"

"Yeah dad…?" Still frozen to the spot, Jordan answers obediently, afraid to contradict his father.

Angela eyes Jordan with disbelief; she knows his father used to beat him, but surely that disgusting creature is no match to him anymore? How can he put up with this…this…disinterest? Why won't he stand up to his father and *demand* some attention?!

"Don't forget my beer." Jordan's father burps out loud.

Angela's eyes now wander to the man lying on the couch; she thought for sure he was gonna say something nice to Jordan or her, but he surprised her by asking for more beer. How can this man be so heartless; to Jordan Catalano of all people?

Walking back into the kitchen, Jordan comes back with a beer can; he throws it over the couch, into his father's lap. As a token of gratitude, his father burps again.

"Come on." Shyly, Jordan shows Angela the way upstairs.

[Outside the restaurant, in the alley, Saturday night]

Rayanne's hands eagerly roam over Brian's clothing. "So, Krakow, you still a virgin?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I think it is, you see; you may be about to like, lose your virginity somewhere in the near future, and well, if you like, weren't a virgin anymore, well, you wouldn't like, have to lose it, you know?"

"If you stop talking like a lunatic, maybe I'll tell you the truth," Eyeing her with disbelief, Brian thinks she makes no sense at all, sometimes. Then again, maybe her quirkiness is just part of her charm.

"Come on, like I really need you tell me that, Krakow. It's like, so obvious, I mean…" With a hint of arrogance, Rayanne smirks at him.

"Look, I don't ask *you* like, how many guys you had sex with, do I? I just think it's like, none of my business how many guys you have slept with, it's like disrespectful to you or something, I don't know."

"Two hundred," Eyeing Brian for his reaction, Rayanne answers him.

"Two hundred, what are you talking about?" Non-comprehending, Brian looks at her. Then his face expresses shock. "You mean, like two hundred guys? You *slept* with two hundred guys?" His voice sounds high-pitched from the shock.

"Yeah, give or take a few, of course…" Pausing for a while, a smirk spreads across Rayanne's face. "Oh man, you should see your face, Krakow! Precious!"

"It's not something to joke about, Rayanne. Sex is not like, a toy, you know. There are feelings involved, and you could get diseases, and you could like, end up pregnant as well."

"Lighten up, Krakow! It's just sex, you know?! It's not like there are any feelings involved, I mean, are there?" Rayanne raises her eyebrow.

"I guess not, I mean, I don't even really like you, come to think of it; but still…"

"Krakow, don't worry."

"Opposites attract, I guess."

"Do they?" Seductively, Rayanne eyes Brian. Her fingers travel over his upper-body, stopping dead at his belt. Keeping her eyes locked onto Brian's the entire time, she unbuckles his belt and zips his fly open. Her hand disappears into his jeans and explores the unfamiliar yet well-known territory.

A deep moan escapes from Brian lips; he closes his eyes for a moment. Rayanne grins, keeping her eyes fixed onto his; until Brian pleadingly gazes at her to continue. Her hands lower his jeans and her head travels below until Brian can look onto the top of it. During a few seconds, Rayanne lifts her eyes up lustfully to Brian; before her lips and tongue set his loins on fire…

[At the Chase's house, Saturday night]

Feeling disappointed when Jordan's car isn't there, Patty, Graham and Rickie arrive at the Chase's house. Hoping Angela and Danielle will be there anyway, they walk through the door. Once standing inside the empty hallway, the silence is deafening. Panicking, Patty walks around the house, shouting out her daughter's names. She runs up the stairs and checks every room and corner, from top to bottom. Walking back down, she looks at Graham, trembling. Her lips start to quiver; shortly after that she breaks down and cries.

For a while, Graham tries to comfort her and they call Amber to find out more. She can't fill them in on their girls' whereabouts either. Rickie and Graham visit the neighbours, hoping they will be able to tell them where Angela and Danielle are.

Unsuccessfully, they return, only learning that Brian Krakow still hasn't come home yet either. Brian's parents don't seem to worry about him though; they trust his instincts and only stimulate him to experience life, and learn from his mistakes. They even leave him behind when they embark on their Christmas Vacation, so they have no *right* to worry about him.

"Have you tried to reach Jordan yet?" Rickie kinda suspects Angela will be over there, maybe she knows what happened to Danielle.

"No, we haven't yet; good thinking, Rickie. Do you know where he lives maybe?" Graham's eyes spark a little hope.

"I know his number, I can like, try to call him, if you'd like?" Flushing, Rickie hopes they won't think too much about *why* he memorized Jordan's phone number.

"Yeah, please do. You know where the phone is, right?" Hoping this call will be the end of their worries, Graham paces around the room restlessly.

Nervously, Rickie dials Jordan's number and waits for the phone to be picked up. "Ah, Mr Catalano? I am so sorry to like, disturb you; but my name's Rickie and I'm a friend of Jordan's. Yes, I know it's late; but my friend Angela and her little sister Danielle are missing and I wanted to ask Jordan if he had seen them."

Tensely, Rickie holds the phone to his ear; listening to Jordan's fathers annoyed mumbling. "Is she a redhead, your friend?"

"Yeah, she's a redhead. Have you seen her tonight?"

"Yeah, she's here," seemingly uninterested, Jordan's father answers.

"So, you didn't see her little sister, did you?"

"Nope, not here," not letting on to any sign of sympathy, the man answers.

Thanking Jordan's dad, Rickie hangs up the phone. "Angela is with Jordan, but Danielle isn't…"

Angrily, Patty reacts, "So, Angela thinks she can just spend the night over at Jordan's without letting us know where she is?! Having us worried out of our minds; she could have been kidnapped, raped, or killed even! And we're here, guessing what bad things could have happened to her, while she's having *sex* with Jordan Catalano again!"

Averting Patty's eyes, Rickie falls silent. Suddenly he feels like he shouldn't be here; he's intruding their privacy.

"At least we know she's alright…" Absent-minded Graham continues, "Which is more than we can say for Danielle…"

"Oh, poor little Danielle…" Patty starts sobbing again.

"That's it, we're going to the police, honey," Graham helps his wife up. "Rickie, will you stay here, just in case…?"

"Yes Mr C, I will. I hope you'll find Danielle soon; I'm worried about her, you know,"

Patty sobs, "Graham, you think we should bring Angela home as well?"

Wrapping his arm around his wife, Graham gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think we should focus on finding Danielle; Angela is safe."

"Safe? *Safe?* Let's hope she's safe, or she'll end up like Sharon Cherski! She's in bed with a teenage boy, for crying out loud; she's not *safe* at all, Graham! Or have you forgotten what it was like?" While she and Graham leave the house, Patty's voice starves out.

Curled upon the couch, Rickie has switched on the TV without actually watching it His head is tumbling with thoughts on Mr Katimski, Angela and Danielle; praying to God they will all be okay.

[Jordan's house, Sunday morning]

A pale ray of sunlight seeps through the curtains in Jordan's bedroom, waking him up. His shoulder feels heavy and when he turns to look at it, he notices Angela's sweet sleeping face upon it. A warm feeling washes over him instantly; unfortunately he's not used to having her around when he awakes. His eyes follow the lines of her face and hair; when she shifts suddenly.

"Hey…" A lazy smile spreads across Angela's face at the sight of Jordan's proximity.

"Hey…" Jordan's fingers trace the outlines of Angela's face. His lips close in to kiss her good morning.

Enjoying the warm welcome, Angela's lips greet Jordan's. "Thanks, for letting me stay here."

"It's okay," his blue eyes glowing softly, Jordan smiles at her reassuringly.

"You know, I don't understand your dad, I really don't. It hurts me to see him treat you like you're *nothing*; when you're like, *everything*."

Tired of talking, she didn't want to bring it up yesterday night. Enjoying each others closeness, they made sweet love together. It felt like they completely bonded without words; it was magical. Being able to fall asleep into Jordan's arms afterwards is better than anything else in the world, even better than sex maybe… Just maybe.

"I know; it like, hurt me too, at first. Then it was like, I adjusted, or something. It's like, we live in the same house, but not together, you know? We like, *tolerate* each other, or something." Wondering if it makes any sense what he's saying, Jordan reads Angela's facial expression.

"Yeah, I get you. I know that's probably like, the best way to do it, but you deserve better, Jordan." Angela lifts her head up, supporting it with her hand.

"Yeah, I know, but it's okay. I get to do my own thing, and he like, lets me have my car, and the band rehearsal and stuff," Jordan's words come out slowly. He is defending his father despite the way he treats him; being able to live your own life has its advantages after all.

"Yeah, he lets you do whatever you like, in a way I guess that's not so bad. Look, if you want me to drop the subject, I will. I just want to see you happy, Jordan." Angela eyes him with concern. Looking out for your self isn't the way it's supposed to be. Your parents are supposed to take care of *you*, not the other way around. It makes you mature too fast.

"I'm happy, just like, being here," Jordan smiles shyly.

Hundreds of butterflies are souring through Angela's body straight away because of his smile and those words. She makes him happy; that's like, *so* good to hear. "I'm happy too, Jordan Catalano. The best place in the world is like, with you." Smiling back at him; Angela kisses him intensely.

Pulling her closer to him, Jordan's hands glide through Angela's hair. Their lips exchange hungry kisses; their tongues explore each others mouths eagerly. Their bodies melt together out of desire and they indulge in their needs by becoming as close as humanly possible.

[Inside Jordan's car, Sunday morning]

"Danielle? Danielle!"

Brutally awakened by her sister's voice, Danielle opens her eyes. Sleepily, she rubs her eyes and looks around, wondering where she is. She doesn't recognize the environment immediately, and her body feels stiff from the awkward sleeping position and cold that protruded her.

"What are you doing here? Did you run away?" Angela has opened the car-door and is leaning inside.

Suddenly, Danielle remembers the events of last night. Reality hits her and her eyes fill up with tears when she looks at her sister. "Angela!" Stretching out her arms, she pulls Angela closer to her; feeling relieved that her nightmare will soon be over.

"Danni, what happened to you?" Cuddling her little sister, Angela's hand strokes Danielle's tangled up blond hair. Backing out of their embrace, she eyes her little sister worried. "Do mom and dad know you're here?"

"No," Danielle answers shortly, and shakes her head vigorously.

Angela's face frowns; her parents must have been worried sick about Danielle. Come to think of it, they must have been worried about *her* as well… She never thought of their feelings, not for a minute. She will be in so much trouble when she returns; her stomach turns around instantly, causing her to feel nauseous.

Coming walking out the house; Jordan eyes Angela and Danielle surprised. "What's your sister, like, doing here?"

"I assume she spent the night in your car… What happened, Danni, why did you run away?"

"Just, you know, stuff. I can't tell you when Jordan is listening in…" Danielle's eyes look past her sister at Jordan.

Angela's eyes ask Jordan to leave her alone for a moment; walking in the direction of the house, he lingers near the front door.

"I saw Rayanne kiss Brian… And I *like* Brian, you know? But he told me that I am like, too young for him. Everybody keeps telling me I'm too young, Angela. They ignore me, and they think I'm a little girl. *You* do it too… I wanna be able to have a real life, just like you, but nobody cares for me. I wanna bet they didn't even miss me…" Showing her admiration and envy, Danielle's little face looks up at her big sister's.

"Danni, you shouldn't have run away, promise me you never ever do that again, okay? If you're sad or mad, you can come to me; I *promise* you I'll make time for you, I swear."

Angela never realised how Danielle felt about her; she just eyed her as the annoying little sister who was always in her way. If only she had been there for Danielle, this never would have happened. From now on, things are going to change.

Spitting in her hand, Angela sticks it out. "Deal?"

Happily, Danielle eyes her sister and spits in her little hand, pressing it firmly against Angela's. "Deal!"

"As for Brian… You *really* saw Rayanne kiss him?!"

Surprised, Angela tries to imagine Brian and Rayanne together, kissing. Her stomach gets twisted in a strange knot, picturing them together. They bicker like, all the time, it doesn't make any sense. And why does Rayanne want to be with every single guy who is interested in Angela? Then again, Rayanne wants to be with every single guy, period.

Danielle nods at her, looking glum.

"Well, Rayanne, she kisses like, many, many, *many* guys; it doesn't mean anything to her, you see? But honey, Brian really is a little too old for you. Trust me, you will find a nice boy, even if you don't believe me right now. You will; just like I did." Eyeing the boy *she* found, Angela's eyes look over her shoulder. A smile spreads across her face.

"But I like *Brian*…" Danielle pouts her lips; big childish eyes look desperately at Angela for help.

"I know you do, Danni. But some day, you will forget him. Then a boy will come along who will sweep you of your feet, and make you forget the world around you…" Angela looks away dreamily.

"Can we like, go home now?" Danielle looks at her sister, yawning and crawling under the blanket again. "I'm tired and very cold…"

"Yes, we're going home now." Angela smiles at her sister reassuring; inside she's feeling deathly afraid of her parent's reaction. Will their concern have the upper hand, or their *anger*…?!

_Danielle VO: "This night has been one of the longest nights of my life! I was so afraid and alone, and I couldn't get warm. I never should have run off like that, but I was just so sad about what happened. And I was like, *mad* at everybody for always ignoring me. I was mad at them for treating me like a kid__. __B__ut after last night, I feel happy to be a little kid. If being a grown-up means solving all your problems alone, then I don't mind being little. If being an adult means boys will break your heart, then I don't want to be big yet.__I missed my mom and dad; and I missed my own warm__ and cosy bed. I missed feeling safe, and I missed being cuddled. I missed being little too much to give it up, I guess…"_

**To be continued…**


End file.
